Catch Me
by Leina-chan
Summary: Él es un excéntrico ladrón, ella es la audáz detective juvenil. Un ramo de rosas y una carta, dan comienzo a esta batalla épica. Magia vs deducciones, él vs ella. Un juego entre mentes brillantes,¿donde nacerá el amor?¿Quién ganará?¿Maka o Soul?SxM
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, no pude resistirme, y ya estoy publicando el prólogo de este fic, que será bastante corto, de no más de 5 capitulos, creo. Espero que les guste, y como bien dice, este es apenas u prólogo. La verdadera historia empieza en el capitulo 1! En fin! Nos leemos!

Semi inspirada en el drabble "Ilusion" del fic "little Dreams", y a su vez en el personaje de Kaitto Kid de Detective Conan! ¡Lo amo!

Sin más que decir! Leean! Sí, es una orden! na mentira!

bye bye!

* * *

"**Cach Me…If you can"**

**-Prologo-**

**-The White Wizard-**

Una sonrisa burlona surcaba su rostro, al fin lo había conseguido, al fin se había dignado a aparecer. Parado, encima de la torre más alta de aquella escuela, conocida como Shibusen, se alzaba la figura de aquel individuo. En su retorcida mente, no había mayor placer que ese. Estaba rodeado por todos lados, los patrulleros de policía rodeaban el edificio, impidiéndole la salida. Y los helicópteros, sobrevolaban su cabeza, iluminándolo cada tanto con sus luces. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, porque, al fin se sentía atrapado, sin salida, totalmente perdido. Pero no precisamente por el cuerpo policial que había armado tanto jaleo en su nombre, sino porque al fin se había dignado aparecer. Aquella persona que podía ver a través de sus trucos de magia, aquella que desbarataba sus planes con una maestría digna de un genio, aquella de la que siempre escapaba por un pelo, pero que cada vez se le hacía más difícil.

Podía ver a aquel ente sentado en el auto de la policía. Mirando fijamente hacia el tejado donde él se encontraba. Podía claramente sentir su mirada posada en él, y un revoltijo de ansias lo invadió. Era la primera vez que se dignaba a presentarse en la escena del futuro robo. Porque él sabía que aquella persona pensaba eso, que era un simple ladrón de guante blanco que no hace más que burlarse de la policía. Pero estaba muy equivocada, él no era solo un ladrón, era un mago, y uno muy bueno. Y lo que él quería era demostrárselo a toda costa.

-¡Ríndete! ¡Estás rodeado!- gritó un pelirrojo con un altavoz en la mano, sus ojos azules echaban chispas.

Su sonrisa no hizo más que aumentar, dejando ver unos afilados dientes de tiburón. El viento soplaba levemente su capa blanca, y su sombrero de copa blanco, amenazaba con caérsele. Sus dos manos estaban en los bolsillos de su pantalón, dándole una pose despreocupada, y que ponía a los detectives y policías, completamente nerviosos. Nadie sabía quién era aquel ladrón-mago, pero él sí sabía quiénes eran ellos. Él era un experto, imitando las voces de cualquiera, disfrazándose con perfecta exactitud, y robando las joyas más valiosas, de la manera más elegante y mágica que se hubiera visto. Muchos lo llamaban el Kaitto Kid real, pero la policía no le gustaba llamarlo así, porque, aunque representara el papel de aquel ladrón perfectamente, había una persona importante que le molestaba este Cosplay mejorado.

Su mirada carmín se posó en su objetivo, bajando del coche patrulla. Sus pies tocaron el suelo con absoluta delicadeza, y el ladrón empezó a sentir los nervios del momento. Allí estaba ella, la hija del jefe de policías, la mujer más inteligente del cuerpo policial, y aquella, que desde las sombras, le complicaba los planes de sobre manera. Sonrió al verle el rostro por primera vez en años, su cabello ceniza estaba más largo, y sus ojos jades brillaban con una astucia y sagacidad, dignas de su extensa reputación. Una detective juvenil, que no había terminado la secundaria aún, y que con sus 16 años, resolvía cualquier código o crimen que se le pusiera delante.

-Ladies and gentleman- gritó el ladrón de blanco, mientras extendía sus brazos hacia sus costados.

La gente que se había reunido allí para verlo actuar, profiriero un grito de alabación digno de un público eufórico. Los oficiales de policías luchaban por contener a esa vasta multitud que amenazaba con entrar al edificio en cuanto alguno se descuidara. Pero, aunque intentaran que la gente se alejara, para evitar que aquel presuntuoso ladrón se escabullera entre la confusión, no había muro o sistema de seguridad que lo detuviera. El muchacho sonrió al ver la determinación en los ojos jade de aquella persona, sin dudárselo, esparció una cortina de humo que llegó hasta los espectadores. Desapareció como por arte de magia, dejando a todos los policías confundidos como siempre. Otra vez, se estaba burlando de ellos.

-Demonios, ha escapado de nuevo- bufó molesto el pelirrojo jefe de policía.

-Tranquilo papá, lo atraparemos, además… esta vez no robó nada, no logro entenderlo- murmuró la joven parada a su lado, mientras veía las siluetas de los policías revisando el lugar donde antes estuvo el ladrón.

-Señorita- la llamó una suave voz infantil, ella no tardó en mirar al pequeño niño que traía una rosa roja consigo, y un pequeño papel doblado- para usted- le entregó sonriente antes de irse corriendo.

Cuidadosamente, desdobló el papel, para encontrarse con un mensaje en clave de aquel ladrón. Sus ojos jade se contrajeron en un momento de sorpresa, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.

"_Como Romeo busca a Julieta, yo buscaré aquella joya que más anhelo._

_Pero antes de poder robarla, presentaré al mundo tres bellezas en distintos lugares de la ciudad._

_Si consigue dar conmigo, antes de que se completen las tres escondidas del sol, me rendiré y no tomaré la joya de los mares._

_Pero si no consigue dar conmigo, obtendré dos en vez de uno. Piénsalo._

_Todo comienza mañana._

_¿Capisso?_

…_._

_Atrapame si puedes, Maka Albarn._

_1412"_

La rubia entre frunció el ceño, esto era una clara invitación a que formara parte de su juego. Miró hacia la luna, distinguiendo con claridad la figura del sujeto que le había mandado la carta. ¿1412? Ella lo admitía, amaba la magia, y su personaje de ficción favorito era Kaitto Kid, el ladrón 1412. Pero este ladrón de cuarta, estaba manchando la imagen que ella tenía de este personaje. Ella era una detective, y no iba a permitir que alguien le tomara el pelo así como así. Arrugó la nota y miró el lugar por donde se había ido el ladrón. Aunque lo persiguiera ahora, no lo alcanzaría jamás. Si este ladrón quería jugar con fuego, pues con fuego iba a jugar. Ella se encargaría de atraparlo, fuera como fuese, él… terminaría tras las rejas.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Catch Me… If you can"**

**-Capítulo 1-**

**-Act I: The diamond flower-**

* * *

"_Como Romeo busca a Julieta, yo buscaré aquella joya que más anhelo._

_Pero antes de poder robarla, presentaré al mundo tres bellezas en distintos lugares de la ciudad._

_Si consigue dar conmigo, antes de que se completen las tres escondidas del sol, me rendiré y no tomaré la joya de los mares._

_Pero si no consigue dar conmigo, obtendré dos en vez de uno. Piénsalo._

_Todo comienza mañana._

_¿Capisso?_

…_._

_Te estaré esperando Maka Albarn._

_1412"_

El lugar estaba infestado del olor dulzón del tabaco de los policías. Los jefes, de los cuerpos policiales más cercanos, estaban reunidos en la sala de conferencias, tratando de compartir toda la información que tenían sobre aquel ladrón que se hacía llamar a sí mismo 1412. Estaban casi todos sin saber qué hacer o decir, el mensaje que había dejado el ladrón, no tenía significado alguno para ellos, era desconcertante. Sí, a decir verdad, este ladrón, solía hacer este tipo de bromas continuamente, algo que los policías sabían por experiencia, era que siempre anunciaba su próximo robo en estas notas peculiares. Copiando el modus operantis de un ladrón de ficción, parecía burlarse de la policía, dejando en claro que para él, esto era solo un juego.

El tiempo apremiaba, solo quedaban 6 horas para que las doce campanadas del reloj sonaran, y el robo o lo que fuera, se realizara. En una sala al final del pasillo, dos figuras se distinguían caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación. La puerta tenía un gran vidrio esmerilado, que impedía que se viera con total claridad lo que había adentro. En la parte superior de la puerta, un pequeño cartel de color dorado, estaba clavado con tornillos en la madera. Con firmes letras negras, se escribía el nombre de "Spirit Albarn- Jefe de policía".

Pasando la puerta, la suave luz de una lámpara color verde, iluminaba la pequeña habitación. Un escritorio, una silla con ruedas, un pequeño sillón de dos cuerpos y una alfombra desgastada, era el único amueblamiento de la sala. Las paredes eran recubiertas desde el suelo, hasta un metro más arriba, por tablones de madera barnizados, aunque el barniz estaba saltado en algunas partes, evidenciando lo antiguo del lugar. Un joven de cabellos pelinegros y tres rayas blancas, miraba detenidamente el papel que tenía en la mano, cuyo proceder, era del ladrón que estaban buscando. En la silla con rueditas, giraba lentamente con la mirada perdida, el cuerpo de la peliceniza, quien estaba enfrascada con aquel mensaje.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?- preguntó el chico a la muchacha, quien suspiró por enésima vez en lo que iba del día.

-Algo así, creo que lo que él busca es una de las dos joyas que se están exponiendo en el Museo de Death City actualmente- murmuró deteniendo la silla frente al escritorio, y dejando caer sus codos sobre ella- No sé cuál de las dos, si el "The blue sea" o el "Pettit fille a la mer"- exclamó cerrando los ojos lentamente.

-Claro, ambos nombres hacen referencia al mar al fin y al cabo- comentó el pelinegro aunque la chica no pareció escucharlo.

-También hace la referencia a que presentará _tres bellezas_, eso me dice, que se presentará tres veces, lo más probable una vez por día, una vez suenen las 12 campanadas- susurró tirándose para atrás, tratando de pensar en lo que fuera que estuviera en su mente.

-¿Por qué haría eso?- preguntó el chico, antes que la chica empezara a girar otra vez en círculos.

-Porque nos da la oportunidad de detenerlo, y demostrarnos que no lo lograremos… es simplemente una de sus muchas bromas- una mueca de disgusto se formó en el rostro de la muchacha, podía sentir la presión sobre sus hombros.

El reloj de la pared ya estaba marcando las 7 de la tarde, y en poco tiempo él aparecería. Sintió que su mente se bloqueaba, algo le decía que la respuestas a sus preguntas estaban enfrente de sus ojos, pero por más que intentaba no podía verlo. Revisaba y revisaba la nota de su mente, intentando encontrar alguna pista que la lleva hasta el lugar donde él aparecería. Se paró, y empezó a caminar por la habitación, Sherlock Holmes, siempre cambiaba de lugar o hacía otras cosas, cuando los casos a los que se enfrentaba eran muy difíciles. Maka sonrió nostálgicamente, a su mente, llegó un pequeño recuerdo del motivo por el que empezó a leer novelas de detectives, y el por qué se hizo detective. Hacía años que ese recuerdo la perseguía, pero como siempre, volvió a guardarlo en su memoria, intentando que no saliera a la luz, y le hiciera latir el corazón a mil por ahora. Habían sido dos segundos, dos segundos hacía más de diez años, pero habían sido los dos segundos más felices de su vida. Aquel recuerdo, era el de su primer amor, un niño del que ya no recordaba ni siquiera su cara, y menos su voz, pero que había tratado de olvidar todo este tiempo. Lo único que le venía a la mente, era el recuerdo de una estrella tatuada en su hombro derecho.

-Este ladrón es un idiota- murmuró el pelinegro tirando el papel sobre el escritorio.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó la oji jade sorprendida.

-Quiso hacerse el que sabe italiano, pero escribió mal Capisso, es Capiss, no Capisso- comentó riendo secamente, como quien se burla de un idiota.

-Él no cometería un error así Kid- murmuró Maka, tomando cuidadosamente la nota, y sin poder evitarlo sonrió- ¿dices que escribió mal esta palabra?- preguntó señalando aquella palabra en el papel.

-Claro- dijo haciendo que la sonrisa de la chica se ensanchara- ¿Por qué?- preguntó sin comprender demasiado.

-Elemental mi querido Kid- bromeó la chica mirando el papel- Él no cometería un error así, lo ha hecho a propósito para que descubramos el próximo punto de su ataque- susurró mientras se tiraba en la silla de rueditas.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Kid confundido, a veces, Maka le resultaba demasiado misteriosa, aunque eso, era lo que a él más le gustaba de ella.

-Me refiero, a que "¿Capisso?" es un anagrama- le respondió, mientras que los ojos ámbar del pelinegro se contraían de la sorpresa- Y lo que el anagrama quiere decir es: ¿PICASSO?- el pelinegro se paró violentamente mientras entre buscaba en su mochila y sacaba un folleto.

Sus ojos volvieron a achicarse, a medida que miraba el folleto. Se aclaró la voz, para recitar lo que había escrito en la portada de aquel panfleto de tres caras.

-_"A partir de mañana, en la universidad de Death City, se presentará una colección completa de las obras de Picasso. La universidad, ha creado un juego para los amantes de la pintura, en el que han escondido entre un montón de obras poco reconocidas, los cuadros menos vistos de este autor. Aquel visitante que consiga encontrar todos los cuadros de Picasso sin equivocarse, ganará un permio sorpresa. El juego se titula: ¿Picasso?..."-_luego de decir esto se trabó, era imposible que ese ladrón hubiera hecho algo tan obvio, era demasiado fácil.

-Sí, estoy segura de que es allí, no creo que se tome tantas molestias solo por un espectáculo que quiere que veamos- murmuró la joven leyendo los pensamientos de Kid.

-Bueno, al menos tenemos 5 horas para prepararnos- susurró aliviado.

-Lo siento, pero te vuelves a equivocar- exclamó Maka mirando el periódico- tenemos apenas una hora y 32 minutos, es la hora en la que se pone el sol- murmuró frustrada mientras tiraba el periódico al suelo y salía con ímpetu hacia afuera.

-¿Por qué lo crees?- preguntó Kid quien salió corriendo tras ella.

-Él dijo "antes de cada caída del sol"- susurró con una sonrisa nerviosa, seguramente por la adrenalina que recorría sus venas- Nunca dijo que sería a las 12 en punto, sino que nos daba tiempo hasta que el sol se pusiera, porque él presentará esa maravilla cuando el sol se esconda- sus pasos empezaron a apresurarse, y en cuanto cruzó la puerta principal, echó a correr.

A ella no le gustaba admitirlo, pero le encantaban estos duelos de ingenio, donde su mente luchaba contra la presión, y sus nervios se ponían a flor de piel. Sintió que podía conquistar a todo el mundo, pero que su último obstáculo era él. Una parte de ella, se negaba rotundamente a atraparlo, luego de que lo hiciera ¿qué pasaría? Pero sus ganas de detenerlo y su instinto detectivesco la dominaban por completo, y no iba a parar hasta verlo cara a cara, y decirle, que la justicia, siempre triunfaba.

* * *

8:28 p.m.

Una pareja de jóvenes, corría de un lado para el otro, revisando con minuciosos ojos, el patio de la gran universidad de Death City. El sol acababa de tocar el horizonte, y pronto, terminaría por esconderse completamente. Había relativamente pocas personas allí, en los predios de la universidad. Y unos pocos, estaban parados sobre la torre del reloj, observando el panorama desde las alturas. Los segundos corrían a toda prisa, y no había señales de "Kaito" por ningún lado.

-iré a la torre a inspeccionar desde arriba, quizás vea algo- gritó Maka antes de emprender una carrera sin tregua hasta la torre del reloj, desde donde se podía apreciar todo.

Tropezó con dos o tres personas, empujó a varios visitantes, y sintió que todo su mundo estaba a punto de acabarse. Vislumbró los escalones de la escalera de caracol, a unos metros de donde se encontraba. Nunca le habían parecido que las escaleras eran tan grandes, empinadas e infinitas. Se detuvo para tomar aire, y empezó a correr hacia arriba. Dos, tres escalones por vez. Sus pies empezaba a sentirse resentidos por el esfuerzo de subir los escalones de aquella escalera. La muchacha de ojos jade, maldijo más de una vez al idiota arquitecto que había construido aquel edificio.

Pronto, media campanada la hizo detenerse dos segundos. Eran las 8:30 p.m. Aterrada, continuó su carrera hasta llegar al fin. Sin esperar nada, se precipitó hacia la barandilla más cercana, con la clara intención de mirar el panorama. Podía escuchar el ruido de las voces de dos niños a su lado, y como, el que calculaba era su padre, charlaba con el conserje. Le llamó la atención la voz juvenil del conserje, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para eso.

Echó una ojeada al paisaje, el sol estaba a punto de desaparecer de su vista. Abajo, no había casi personas, solo se extendía un largo prado verde, que estaba rodeado de tulipanes de diferentes colores. Sintió la sangre hervirle, ese imbécil le estaba tomando el pelo de seguro. Vió como Kid la miraba desde abajo, haciendo señas de que no había encontrado nada raro. Volvió su mirada a aquel prado verde, algo raro había en él, pero no podía notar qué era. Suspiró, tratando de despejarse la mente. Mientras escuchaba como los pasos de los niños se acercaban hacia donde estaba.

Mentalmente, se repetía una y otra vez, que debía concentrarse en lo que veía, no en lo que oía. Aquella voz del conserje, no dejaba de molestarla, pero aquel prado verde hacía que todo dejara de tener importancia. Sintió como el padre de los niños se paraba a su lado, sosteniendo a uno, y como el conserje se ponía entre ellos, elevando al otro niño en los aires. El pulso se le aceleró, aquel prado definitivamente tenía algo raro. En segundos, lo vió tan claro como el agua.

Era demasiado perfecto, seguramente sería artificial. Pero ¿por qué los de la universidad pondrían césped artificial en un lugar así, siendo que sus flores son las más hermosas? Sintió como el corazón se le paraba. El prado debía medir unos 10 metros cuadrados, ¿allí aparecería "Kaito"?. Miró la hora en su celular, y se sorprendió al notar que faltaban tres segundos para las 8:32 p.m. Lo que sucedió a continuación, fue algo que jamás puso anticipar.

El conserje, dejó al niño en el suelo y se subió a la barandilla. Maka miró intrigada el comportamiento del muchacho, debía tener su edad. No consiguió verle los ojos, el gorro azul que llevaba se lo impidió. Pero pudo vislumbrar una sonrisa de tiburón que se formó en cuanto él, notó su mirada. Los pulsos de sus corazones se detuvieron, sus sospechas estaban confirmadas, ahí estaba ese otro ser que llevaban tiempo buscando.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El muchacho saltó de la terraza, y en el aire, se quitó la ropa, dejando lucir su esmoquin blanco. Un planeador se abrió en su espalda, al tiempo que el reloj marcaba las 8:32 p.m. Una especie de humo blanco inundó el lugar, haciendo que todos los presentes empezaran a toser. Mientras que el hábil ladrón, se escapaba por los cielos.

Mientras sobrevolaba los cielos, el ladrón se dio el gusto de mirar hacia atrás. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa del mundo por ver la cara de la pequeña detective al descubrir su sorpresa. Había estado tan cerca de ella, que aún su cuerpo había quedado resentido, por los estragos que le causó el miedo que tuvo de verla. Había planeado cuidadosamente cada paso de su plan, pero ella había sido tan lista, que hasta se había dado cuenta de que él era demasiado joven para ser conserje. Se puso a pensar que quizás, la próxima vez tendría que preparar un disfraz mejor. Aún quedaban tres oportunidades más para sentir esas sensaciones de nuevo, y de solo pensar eso, se convencía de que no debía volver.

* * *

El humo poco a poco fue dispersándose, haciendo que la gente se mirara extrañada. No faltaba nada y "Kaito" solo había aparecido unos segundos. El sol desapareció por completo del horizonte, y los reflectores iluminaron la zona. Un grito de grata sorpresa, hizo que Maka mirara a los niños colgados de la baranda. Lentamente, miró aquel sitio que los niños miraban, el prado verde de antes. Sus ojos brillaron como nunca, un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, y por un momento pensó que ese ladrón, era increíble.

En aquel prado verde, se dibujaba una enorme rosa blanca, compuesta de cientos de flores blancas, puestas una al lado de otra, en un patrón sumamente elegante. Una capa de gotitas cubría aquellas flores, y gracias a la luz de los reflectores, brillaba suavemente. A Maka, le pareció una flor hecha de diamantes, y quedó hipnotizada con aquella imagen. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, haciendo que se sorprendiera a ella misma. Frunció el ceño y bufó molesta, ese ladrón solamente se estaba burlando de ella.

Uno de los niños se acercó a la chica, y le tendió un sobre blanco. Para su sorpresa, el niño le sonrió un poco avergonzado. Delicadamente, Maka tomó el sobre y miró de reojo como el niño daba saltitos en su camino hacia su padre. Un pequeño recuerdo le asaltó la mente, otra vez, la figura de aquel niño volvía a aparecer. Se sonrió inconscientemente, imaginando al niño de su pasado protestar por lo ridículo que se veía con una gorra tan grande. Una punzada de dolor atravesó su corazón, se sacudió la cabeza, eliminando esas imágenes. Era imposible que ese niño estuviera aquí, en Death City, puesto que lo había conocido en Japón.

Además, aquella estrella en su hombro, era un signo fiel de que jamás podría enamorarse de ella. Maka, como buena detective, encontró a aquel niño con la estrella en su brazo, y resultó ser el actual novio de su prima Tsubaki, quien vivía en Tokio. Suspiró pesadamente, aquellos amores infantiles, eran muy problemáticos, y nunca tenían una solución. Por eso a ella le gustaba resolver crímenes, porque siempre había una respuesta a cada pregunta, pero en las situaciones amorosas, era imposible encontrarlas.

Abrió lentamente el sobre, y dobló cuidadosamente la hoja de papel que había. Sin detenerse demasiado para calmar su corazón, empezó a leer aquella nota elegante.

"_Nos hemos visto dos segundos, eres más inteligente de lo que pensé._

_Por lo que no daré demasiados rodeos para nuestro siguiente encuentro, el cual espero, sea igual de estimulante._

_El hall del Museo de Historia, tiene una sala muy especial. De mañana se mantiene fría y por la tarde la temperatura empieza a subir._

_Debes ser inteligente, y lograr abrir la cerradura en menos de tres intentos, o si no, la segunda belleza quedará confinada al olvido._

_Pero debes hacerlo bien a tiempo, porque si las puertas se abren luego de las 7:40 p.m. todos los presentes serán condenados a un dulce castigo._

_¡Una pista! Son cuatro palabras, M va antes que F, N va antes que A._

_¿Cómo puede ser?_

_Lo entenderás, cuando descubras el poder de un amor entre + y –_

_¡GOOD LUCK Maka-chan! ¿La mejor detective del mundo? Eso lo veremos..._

_1412"_

* * *

Una sombra blanca aterrizó en unas paredes, pasando desapercibido por todo el público que lo rodeaba. Suspiró jadeante, antes de desajustarse el nudo de la corbata. Su mirada rubí se posó en la figura que estaba acostada sobre el verde pasto, mientras que a su lado descansaba un rollo de césped artificial. Una sonrisa de tiburón adornó el rostro del muchacho que se quitaba la galera blanca y la dejaba apoyada en el suelo.

-Ha salido bien ¿verdad Soul?- le preguntó el muchacho de cabellos azules y ojos verdes que estaba recostado en el suelo.

-Sí, muchas gracias por tu ayuda Black Star- murmuró mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente, junto a su amigo.

-Es peligroso que te sigas apareciendo así Soul- susurró molesta, una chica de pelo negro que apareció de la nada.

-Lo siento Tsubaki, pero no puedo evitarlo- exclamó el ladrón-mago mientras reía levemente-Tu prima… Maka…- aclaró mientras fijaba su vista en el cielo nocturno- realmente me pone los nervios de punta- confesó un poco cansado, pero con rastros de emoción escritos por todos lados.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en ella? Yo apenas la vi una vez, y de pequeños, así que no puedo decir nada- exclamó el chico con una estrella en el hombro.

-Es que es ella Black, la única capaz de ver a través de mí, de desbaratar mis planes, superarme en todo sentido- murmuró con una voz cargada de un retorcido placer- incluso, ya ha desvelado como hicimos el truco de la flor- murmuró sonriente.

Sus dos acompañantes, lo miraron serios y preocupados. Esta obsesión que tenía su amigo con esta chica, no era para nada saludable. Tsubaki se compadeció del pobre de Soul, Maka realmente lo odiaba, más por ser un ladrón que por otra cosa. Sin embargo, sabía que su prima tenía la misma obsesión hacia Soul, a ellos lo único que les interesaba, era un duelo donde pudieran rendir al 110%. Era difícil hoy en día encontrar gente tan inteligente como ellos, y solo en estos desafíos podían demostrar toda su capacidad.

Pero a lo que la pelinegra realmente temía, era al final del juego. Si Maka ganaba, Soul terminaría tras las rejas, y si Soul ganaba, no iba a haber persona que lograra detenerlo. Suspiró intranquila, puesto que en una batalla así, donde los dos equipos están en igual condiciones, el resultado era siempre muy borroso. Y fuera cual fuera, a ella no le iba a gustar. ¿Por qué el mejor amigo de su novio, tenía que ser el ladrón más grande del mundo?

* * *

-No lo entiendo- murmuró Kid mientras caminaba por las calles junto a Maka- ¿Cómo lo hizo?- preguntó confuso.

-¿El truco?- le preguntó su acompañante, antes que el muchacho asintiera- Pues fue fácil… Utilizó la cortina de humo para desviar la atención de la gente hacia su huída, ya antes se había asegurado de que no había policías, y no iba a tener problemas en escaparse. Mientras todos miraban confundidos a "Kaito" volando, sus cómplices, quitaron la alfombra de césped artificial, dejando a la vista, las flores blancas que anteriormente habían colocado allí. No les resultó demasiado difícil, puesto que no había mucha gente, y a nadie se le ocurriría corretear entre los tulipanes de colores- empezó a explicarle Maka a su amigo- Con la duración del humo, ambos cómplices, tuvieron tiempo suficiente, de salir con la alfombra de césped falso a rastras, y esconderla en un lugar cercano. Aunque probablemente si buscamos ahora no lo encontremos- aclaró haciendo que el pelinegro suspirara.

-Están siempre un paso delante de nosotros- comentó antes de notar como su amiga se sonreía.

-Me dijo que era más inteligente de lo que parecía, por lo que supongo que lo puse en aprietos en algún momento- susurró más para sí misma que para Kid.

-¿Sabes algo de la segunda nota?- le preguntó él, mirándola de reojo, intentando ocultar el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-No, pero mañana será otro día- canturreteó divertida, entrando a su casa y despidiéndose de su amigo con la mano.

Kid se quedó parado allí, en la vereda, a unos metros de la puerta de la casa de Maka. Sintió como el corazón le golpeteaba ferozmente en el pecho. A él, Maka le gustaba mucho. Era linda, inteligente y graciosa, pero lamentablemente, no podía borrar el recuerdo de aquel chico de su infancia. Él mismo se había asegurado de buscar todos los datos de aquel chico, pero lo único que había obtenido era su nombre: Black Star. Luego de un tiempo, se enteró que estaba de novio con la prima de Maka, pero esta aún no podía olvidarlo.

Le dio un puñetazo a la pared. Más que nada, le dolía el hecho de que Maka viviera en un recuerdo del pasado, se había enamorado de un niño sin nada en especial, y seguía enamorada de él. Suspiró frustrado, antes de encaminarse hacia su propia casa. Decir que ojalá que nunca lo hubiera conocido, sería clavarse un puñal a él mismo. Porque él sabía con exactitud, que la verdadera razón por la que Maka se había convertido en detective, no era por sus grandes habilidades de deducción. Bueno, sí tenían que ver, pero la principal razón, y aunque no la tuviera muy en claro, la sabía. Era él, aquel niño del que estaba enamorada. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, y tampoco le interesaba. Porque gracias a eso, él la había conocido a ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo! Antes que nada, quiero decir que todo lo que queda en el aire, será aclarado en el próximo capitulo. En especial lo de los regalos, lo de black y demás. Lo aclaro por algunos comentarios que reciví xD. Les aconsejo que si leyeron hasta ahora lean hasta el final. Calculo que el siguiente capitulo es el último, aunque quizás luego haga una conti, dependiendo como le valla a este fic. ^-^

Ahora sí, les dejo un muy grande agradecimiento a: **yuki-chan, Cherry Baudelaire, Liz Wlan hc, Nekita Lore-chan, Cheeathan Black, Candy-san, Yui-chan, irina, Haruna An, Kaoru240, valeziiTha, mumi evans elric (¿te he dicho que me encantan tus reviews?), Naomi-shimizu y a Mary Eruka Evans.**

Ahora sin más los dejo con el capi.

Aclaración: (1) "Sweet Temptation" = Dulce tentación ^-^

* * *

"**Catch me… If you can"**

**-Capítulo 2-**

**-Act II: Sweet Temptation-(1)**

* * *

"_Nos hemos visto dos segundos, eres más inteligente de lo que pensé._

_Por lo que no daré demasiados rodeos para nuestro siguiente encuentro, el cual espero, sea igual de estimulante._

_El hall del Museo de Historia, tiene una sala muy especial. De mañana se mantiene fría y por la tarde la temperatura empieza a subir._

_Debes ser inteligente, y lograr abrir la cerradura en menos de tres intentos, o si no, la segunda belleza quedará confinada al olvido._

_Pero debes hacerlo bien a tiempo, porque si las puertas se abren luego de las 7:40 p.m. todos los presentes serán condenados a un dulce castigo._

_¡Una pista! Son cuatro palabras, M va antes que F, N va antes que A._

_¿Cómo puede ser?_

_Lo entenderás, cuando descubras el poder de un amor entre + y –_

_¡GOOD LUCK Maka-chan! ¿La mejor detective del mundo? Eso lo veremos..._

__

_1412"_

* * *

-¡Buenos Días!- gritó la peliceniza mientras entraba a la cocina de su casa, donde su padre, vestido con el uniforme policial, estaba preparando unas tostadas.

-¿Cómo amaneció mi pequeña detective?- le preguntó el pelirrojo haciendo que Maka le sonriera feliz.

-Muy bien, este duelo de ingenio contra "Kaito" es realmente estimulante- murmuró la muchacha dándole un pequeño mordisco a su tostada.

-Sí, Kid me dijo sobre la nota que te dejó ese niño… es realmente extraño que te las pase todas a ti- suspiró molesto, antes de que una venita se formara en su frente- Ten cuidado, ese ladrón pervertido puede hacerte cualquier cosa- comentó Spirit, si había alguien que él odiara, era a ese ladrón "1412".

-Tranquilo papá, esta vez resolveré la nota antes de que la hora esté pactada- exclamó la chica feliz, antes de que la mirada de su padre se ensombreciera.

-No lo harás…- susurró amenazante, haciendo que la muchacha se quedara pensando, algo no andaba bien con su padre- hay algo en ese muchacho que no me gusta… creo que todo lo está haciendo por ti- exclamó sin mirar a los ojos a su hija.

-No puedes obligarme a no participar- le respondió amenazante, algo raro en ella, siempre y cuando no se tratara de el ladrón 1412.

-Claro que lo haré, le dejé mi tarjeta a Liz, irán de compras- la cara de Maka se desfiguró en un horror tan puro y perfecto que asustaría a cualquiera con solo verlo.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió lentamente, unos crujidos y unos pasos rápidos, le hicieron saber a Maka que este era su fin. ¿Acaso terminaría todo así? La mirada azul de su amiga Liz brillaba con una malicia impresionante. El pulso se le paró a la peliceniza… definitivamente, prefería estar encerrada una vida con "Kaito", que pasar tres minutos, haciendo compras con Liz.

* * *

El museo de Death City, había cerrado al público ese día. La policía formaba una muralla impenetrable por policías expertos y armados, era imposible que ese ladrón se apareciera. En el Hall del museo, se encontraban algunos personajes: Spirit Albarn, el jefe de policías; Death The Kid, el "reemplazo" de Maka; el Sr. Murion, director del museo; y otros dos policías llamados Stein y Sid. Este grupo de hombres, acababa de hacer una inspección minuciosa del lugar, buscando que "Kaito" no se hubiera infiltrado con anterioridad. El único lugar que quedaba sin revisar, era la gran bóveda que estaba como exhibición permanente, precisamente en ese Hall.

¿La razón por la que estuviera en exhibición? Sencilla. Era una de las bóvedas más grandes del mundo, con una coloración dorada y una alta tecnología que impedía a alguien entrar sin conocer la clave. Ese era el objetivo de "Kaito". La puerta de la bóveda había aparecido esa mañana cerrada, y por más que intentaron abrirla con la clave, no funcionó. Las sospechas de la policía no podían estar menos acertadas: "Kaito" había entrado esa noche a la bóveda, cerró la puerta y le cambió la clave. ¿Por qué? Eso era un misterio. El lugar no tenía nada valioso, es más, no tenía absolutamente nada.

En cuanto la policía se percató de esto, inmediatamente selló todas las salidas. La idea de que el ladrón aún se encontrara allí adentro, era tan probable como improbable. Pero aún así, no iban a ser menos cautelosos por eso. Durante los años que llevaban luchando con este ladrón, sabían con certeza, que siempre era inesperado. Un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación, los hombres se debatían mentalmente, cómo adivinar la clave.

-Supongo que tiene algo que ver con el mensaje que le dejó a Maka- murmuró Kid mirando el teclado alfabético que estaba a un lado de la puerta dorada.

-¿Desde cuándo tanta confianza con mi hija?- preguntó el jefe Spirit con una ceja levantada, haciendo que el pelinegro se sonrojara levemente.

-So-Somos amigo de la in-infancia… ¿q-qué ti-tiene de ma-malo?- exclamó Kid tartamudeando, ver a Spirit siempre le producía un sentimiento incómodo.

Cuando se trataba de su hija, era un animal despiadado, y no atendía a lógica ni razón. Suspiró en cuanto la mirada acusadora del padre de su amiga, se dirigió a otro punto de la habitación. Había sentido ese sentimiento extraño otra vez, no aquel que sintió cuando el padre de Maka lo confrontó, sino uno muy diferente… fue como algo diferente, algo que nunca había sentido antes. Miró de reojo a Spirit, pero no vió nada raro en su actitud. Esperen ¿por qué buscaba algo raro en el padre de Maka? Volvió a dirigir su mirada al jefe de policía y se convenció de que estaba siendo paranoico. Quizás era la desconfianza que sentía al no estar su amiga cerca, o tal vez… solamente era cansancio.

-Hay algo que me inquieta de esto- susurró el director del museo mirando- ¿Podremos resolver esto antes de que sean las 7:40?- se lamentó mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos.

-El verdadero problema no es este… me gustaría saber si Kid está ahí adentro todavía- se cuestionó Kid mientras unos ruidos sonaban dentro de la bóveda.

-_GENTLEMANS- _gritó una voz juvenil desde adentro de la bóveda, los hombres ahí parados notaron enseguida quién era el personaje que estaba allí mismo.

-"KAITTO KID"- exclamaron al unísono, incapaces de creer lo que estaban escuchando sus oídos.

-_Jajaja parece que ninguno ha dado con la respuesta aún- _murmuró feliz el ladrón, haciendo que los presentes fruncieran el ceño enfadados- _Pero quiero preguntarles algo antes…-_ un minuto de silencio se hizo, la expectación se palpaba en todos los lugares- _¿Por qué estúpida razón no está con ustedes Maka Albarn?_- su voz estaba cargada de una ira enorme, tanto que hizo que todos se sintieran acobardados.

-¡No te dejaré cerca de mi hija cobarde!- gritó Spirit furioso.

-_Sin ella no resolverán el código…- _dijo arrogante, aunque su voz aún estaba cargada de enojo- _Tu hija, Spirit… ¿estás seguro que está donde supones?_- la expresión del policía cambió drásticamente, él no podía saber dónde estaba su hija ¿verdad?

O es que acaso…

¿Acaso la estaba siguiendo?

* * *

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial, las personas subían y bajaban por las escaleras eléctricas, una chica de cabellos ceniza estaba sentada en un banco de la planta baja, mirando enfadada al suelo, ocultándose bajo la capucha de su remera. Su mirada se elevaba cada tanto para mirar a las dos chicas que estaban frente suyo. Liz y Patty, sus supuestas amigas. Seguramente estarían esperando a Crona, su nueva amiga. Maka dejó de mirarlas para echarse a dormitar en el banco. A ella no le gustaba ir de compras, menos con extraños. No conocía a la tal Crona, por lo visto se había vuelto amiga de las chicas, y ella, estuvo bastante ocupada el último mes con ese ladrón como para prestarle atención.

Dejó escapar un leve suspiro de sus labios, por más que le había prometido a su padre no quemarse la cabeza con el mensaje, era algo más fuerte que ella y no podía quitarse de la mente ese mensaje. La primera parte era sin duda algo que escribió a último momento, demostrándole que había estado cerca de ella. La imagen del conserje sonriendo, se le vino a la mente, haciendo que se estremeciera. Esa sonrisa era extremadamente particular, pero a pesar de lo extraña que fuera, sentía que, en el fondo, era un poco dulce.

Se pegó disimuladamente en la frente, y las palabras de aquella carta volvieron a mezclarse en su mente. La sala que de mañana está fría y por la tarde sube la temperatura, sin duda se refería a la bóveda del hall del museo. Cuando había ido con su escuela a visitar al museo, se había percatado del sistema de calefacción del lugar. No entendía bien por qué estaba colocado dentro de la bóveda, pero supuso que era porque algunos objetos necesitan determinada temperatura para que no se estropeen.

El tiempo límite eran las 7:40 p.m. y en este momento debían ser las 4, 4:25 de la tarde. Su padre y cuatro o tres miembros estarían debatiéndose cuál era la nueva contraseña que había colocado Kaito para abrir la puerta. Teniendo en cuenta todo eso, había algo que la inquietaba. _"Cuatro palabras, M antes que F, N antes que A". _¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Seguramente porque la incitaba que lo resolviera de un solo intento. Pero lo que más le extrañaba a la peliceniza, era esa parte que decía: _"Lo entenderás, cuando descubras el poder del amor entre + y -". _Las únicas palabras que surcaban la mente de la joven eran: estúpido ladrón.

-¿Maka-chan?- una dulce voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, frente a ella estaba su prima Tsubaki mirándola sonriente.

¿Su prima Tsubaki en Death City?

-¿Tsubaki-chan?- le preguntó Maka saltando de la sorpresa, hacía años que no la veía, desde que eran apenas niñas.

-Valla, has crecido mucho- dijo Tsubaki al tiempo que Maka se paraba y le sonreía.

-Pues, es verdad… tú también, estás más bonita que antes- susurró un poco dolida- Bonitos pendientes- murmuró reparando en los brillantes zafiros que llevaba colgados en las orejas.

-Gracias… ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?- le preguntó la pelinegra mirando a su alrededor, buscando algo en particular.

-Me han secuestrado- bromeó la peliceniza señalando a sus amigas rubias, quienes estaban hablando con una chica pelirosa, la cual calculó era Crona.

-Ya veo- murmuró antes de empezar a reír suavemente.

-Tsubaki ¿no quieres que hagamos algo las dos? Me gustaría hablar contigo de muchas cosas- la pelinegra asintió, antes de que Maka se llevara los dedos a la boca y profiriera un potente silbido que rompía los tímpanos.

Las rubias se giraron asustadas, fulminando con la mirada a su amiga de ojos jades que sonreía infantilmente.

-¿Qué te pasa Albarn?- gritó Liz mientras caminaba a paso firme y seguro.

-Me encontré con Tsubaki, mi prima- comentó dulcemente mientras la presentaba- Tsubaki, ellas son mis secuestradoras, Liz, Patty y Crona- las tres saludaron brevemente a la prima de Maka y se giraron a ver a su amiga- Quiero pasar un tiempo a solas con ella, por… bueno tú sabes- le dijo a Liz, haciendo que esta captara al instante el mensaje en clave.

-Bien, pero no te tardes mucho- Suspiró Liz vencida, algo le decía que Maka se le iba a escapar, pero aún así sentía que debía dejarla ir, al fin y al cabo, Maka era Maka.

* * *

Un molesto repiqueteo de algo golpeando contra la puerta de la bóveda, le hacía crispar los nervios a los 5 hombres que estaban del otro lado. El ladrón "Kaito" se estaba aburriendo de lo mucho que tardaba la policía en descubrir el código de acceso, y ya de por sí estaba bastante molesto por el simple hecho de que Maka Albarn no se encontrara allí. Spirit, por su lado, caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, tratando de descubrir el código, aunque su cabeza estaba volando sobre el paradero de su hija. Le angustiaba de sobre manera su localización, aquellas palabras del ladrón, que seguramente las había dicho para desconcertarlo, no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Suspiró resignado, su hija era la única capaz de descubrir el código antes de las 7:40 p.m. Miró el reloj de su celular, eran las 6:30 de la tarde, el tiempo se le había pasado volando.

Suspiró y se rascó nerviosamente la cabeza, esto estaba mal, muy mal. No quería depender de su hija, pero a ella se tomaría como media hora llegar allí, teniendo en cuenta que saliera en este instante, llegaría cerca de las 7, y dudaba que en solo 40 minutos diera con el código. Miró a sus compañeros, quienes miraban y remiraban la puerta de la bóveda, en busca de alguna clave extra que los ayudara. Pero el ladrón no les dio el gusto. El pelirrojo se sintió desfallecer, si no actuaba rápido, el ladrón se saldría con la suya.

Un extraño ruido empezó a sonar distante, como si de una máquina se tratase. Spirit miró confuso a su alrededor, al igual que sus acompañantes.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- se aventuró a preguntar Kid, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-La calefacción de la bóveda, se activa más o menos a esta hora por el hecho de que si no es un congelador- comentó el director como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Una seca risa empezó a sonar desde dentro de la bóveda.

_-Idiotas, el tiempo se les acaba-_ esas fueron las únicas palabras del ladrón, quien empezó a carcajearse con un tono de molestia en la voz.

Su plan se estaba arruinando, contrario a lo que los policías creían, si nadie resolvía el código pronto, todo se terminaría. Su segunda maravilla quedaría confinada al olvido, y de no ser así, no vería a la chica de ojos jade que lo enloquecía, al punto de llevarlo a cometer tantas locuras. Maldijo dos o tres veces a la calefacción de la bóveda, y se posicionó en su respectivo lugar, visualizando mentalmente su plan de huída. No podía fallarle, ella se iba a presentar, podía sentirlo con su alma. Suspiró y miró la puerta de la bóveda, daría su mano derecha a que en menos de 50 minutos, esta se abriría y ella lo miraría desafiante. Solo de pensar en esto, la sangre empezó a hervirle, tenía que verla, era una adicción que ningún salto mortal podría satisfacer.

La garganta se le secó, y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por el éxtasis del momento. Solo esperaba que Tsubaki lograra cumplir con su parte del plan, lo demás, poco le importaba.

* * *

-Me enteré de que tienes novio-comentó sutilmente la peliceniza, evaluando con la mirada a su prima.

Un leve sonrojo invadió por un momento la cara de la pelinegra, quien apartó discretamente la mirada, mientras caminaban por un pasillo del segundo piso. Tsubaki empezó a jugar nerviosa con sus dedos, intentando encontrar las palabras para hablar, pero el solo pensar en la imagen de su novio, le hacía enmudecer como siempre.

-Sí- susurró tímidamente mientras miraba las vidrieras en busca de alguna excusa- Me dijeron que estás tras ese ladrón 1412- comentó, viendo como su prima Maka se tensaba levemente.

-Supongo…- comentó desganada la peliceniza, estaba demasiado concentrada en otros temas como para tocar ése en particular.

-¿Has conseguido algo?- volvió a insistir Tsubaki, tratando de no dejar en evidencia, que quería despertar el interés de su acompañante sobre el tema.

-Nada que la policía no deba saber en estos momentos- comentó rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Te refieres a la nota? ¿Cómo eran las pistas?- se preguntó mencionando el acertijo que había dejado la policía en el periódico.

-_"__Nos hemos visto dos segundos, eres más inteligente de lo que pensé. Por lo que no daré demasiados rodeos para nuestro siguiente encuentro, el cual espero, sea igual de estimulante. El hall del Museo de Historia, tiene una sala muy especial. De mañana se mantiene fría y por la tarde la temperatura empieza a subir. Debes ser inteligente, y lograr abrir la cerradura en menos de tres intentos, o si no, la segunda belleza quedará confinada al olvido. Pero debes hacerlo bien a tiempo, porque si las puertas se abren luego de las 7:40 p.m. todos los presentes serán condenados a un dulce castigo._ _¡Una pista! Son cuatro palabras, M va antes que F, N va antes que A. ¿Cómo puede ser?_ _Lo entenderás, cuando descubras el poder de un amor entre + y –_ _¡GOOD LUCK Maka-chan! ¿La mejor detective del mundo? Eso lo veremos... 1412"_- recitó en un tono monótono y carente de sentimiento.

La pelinegra se quedó de piedra ante las palabras de su prima. Estaba sorprendida, se lo sabía de memoria. Siempre Maka había demostrado un talento innato para resolver códigos, y casi siempre se los memorizaba, pero esto era algo sin precedentes. Parpadeó dos o tres veces antes de seguir caminando entre las tiendas.

-¿Y… qué has deducido?- le volvió a preguntar.

-Poco, todas son suposiciones- suspiró Maka con la mirada perdida en el piso.

-Dime una- la animó Tsubaki con una dulce sonrisa.

-Eso del poder del amor entre el más y el menos…- exclamó la peliceniza, dibujando unos símbolos imaginarios en el aire- Creo que hace referencia a un amor opuesto, es decir, al poder del amor entre dos personas opuestas- murmuró haciendo que la pelinegra sonriera suavemente.

-¡Oh, tienes razón!- gritó fingiendo sorpresa, se detuvo en cuanto vió como los ojos de Maka se quedaban fijos en un lugar.

Delante de ellas, había unas tiendas comunes. Una tienda de ropa llamada "Florine", una chocolatería llamada "chocolat", y una tienda de libros llamada "Poirot". Sin entender la reacción de Maka, se giró a mirarla. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes, y por un momento, Tsubaki sintió una inmensa felicidad que no sabía de dónde provenía. Maka, al salir de su pensamiento, tomó su celular y marcó rápidamente un número. Sin explicarle nada a Tsubaki, tomó su mano, y empezó a correr hacia afuera. Donde tomó un taxi.

-¡Kid!- gritó por teléfono mientras se subía al coche- llévenos por favor al hall de museo de historia- le dijo esta vez al taximetrero- ¡rápido!- le gritó haciendo que se pusiera nervioso y que casi chocara al salir.

-¿Maka-chan?- le preguntó Tsubaki confundida.

-Kid es urgente- dijo sin prestarle atención a su prima- dile al director general que apague la calefacción de la bóveda, es urgente- volvió a repetir en un tono nervioso y ansioso- ya tengo la clave del misterio, no te preocupes, estoy en camino- alcanzó a decir antes de cortar.

Su mirada brillaba con un inusual toque alegre y divertido, y eso hizo que Tsubaki sonriera. Maka, por su parte, no podía aguantar el llegar y teclear con sus propios dedos el código que abriría la puerta de la bóveda. Miró por la ventana del auto, y vió con claridad la silueta del ladrón dibujándose en su ventana. Estaba segura, de que ese ladrón sabía mucho de ella, no estaba segura cómo lo había averiguado, pero tenía mucha información. Ese código, solo lo podría resolver alguien como ella, fanática de ese género literario en particular. Se encogió los hombros, pasando del tema. Ya cuando lo atrapara, le preguntaría todo lo que surcaba por su mente en este momento.

* * *

Las puertas del hall del museo se abrieron estrepitosamente. Dejando pasar a una Maka ansiosa. Sin reparar en los demás personajes que la rodeaban, se tiró de cabeza al teclado electrónico, en donde velozmente, escribió el código de acceso. Unos dos segundos después, en la pantalla se escribió un "Correcto" de color verde brillante. Y lentamente, la puerta de la bóveda se fue abriendo cuidadosamente. Una risa masculina, hizo que Maka se precipitara a entrar en el lugar, y antes de que pudiera saber qué estaba pasando, se resbaló y cayó al suelo.

-¡Maka!- gritó Kid ayudándola a pararse, quedando atónito con lo que estaba mirando.

La bóveda, de originalmente 20 mts, por 10mts. Estaba no solo cubierta por una gruesa capa de chocolate, sino que además, se le sumaban varias esculturas de chocolate, y en el medio de la sala una fuerte de aquel dulce líquido. Unos elefantes, unos cisnes, y hasta unos jarrones, hechos todos de chocolate de color marrón oscuro, se disponían en la sala de la manera más simétrica y elegante que había. A Maka, fanática de lo dulce, se le empezó a hacer agua la boca, aunque tuvo que contenerse, ya que el ladrón vestido de blanco, se encontraba observándola desde lo más alto de la fuente de chocolate.

-Ahora sí…- susurró suavemente, mientras los demás policías entraban- ¡Ladies and gentleman!- gritó haciendo su pose de presentación.

Segundos más tarde, cientos de policías entraron, pese a los gritos de Spirit. Maka miró horrorizada como "Kaito Kid" se sonreía burlonamente.

- Bye bye Maka-chan- susurró antes de chasquear los dedos y desaparecer en una nube blanca.

Una paloma, con una carta en el pico, empezó a revolotear fuera de la bóveda.

-¡Atrápenla!- gritó una voz desconocida, antes de que todos los idiotas policías salieran corriendo.

Era por demás sabido, que Kaito se había camuflado entre ellos, y que había escapado entre tanta confusión. Maka suspiró resignada, mientras se paraba lentamente. Había conseguido llegar a tiempo, pero la policía había frustrado sus intentos otra vez. Miró a Kid, quien la miraba preocupado, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. La peliceniza miró con detalle toda la habitación, contemplando la cantidad de chocolate que el ladrón había malgastado. Suspiró nuevamente, mientras intentaba controlarse de no ir a pegarle un mordisco a alguna de las vasijas.

-Maka-chan- la llamó Tsubaki tímidamente- ¿estás bien?- le preguntó a lo que la aludida negó con la cabeza.

-La tentación me está matando- comentó haciendo que su prima riera.

-No lo entiendo… ¿cuál era la clave? ¿y cómo lo supiste?- le preguntó Kid confuso.

-Verás, _"El amor entre + y -"_ se refería al amor entre dos opuestos. Así mismo, eso de _"M va antes que F, y N va antes que A"_ quería decir que el **M**asculino iba antes que el **F**emenino, y que el **N**ombre iba antes que el **A**pellido- susurró sonriente.

-Ya veo- comentó Kid sorprendido, jamás se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza algo tan sencillo como eso.

-Teniendo esto en mente, se deducía que era el nombre y el apellido de una pareja opuesta- explicó sencillamente.

-¿y cómo supiste los nombres de esa pareja?- le preguntó Tsubaki igual de confusa que Kid.

-Porque había muchas pistas, en la carta también dice _"GOOD LUCK" _y está resaltado, por lo que deduje que esa pareja, o al menos uno de ellos, debían ser ingleses o estadounidenses- dijo Maka, haciendo que la expresión de los rostros de sus amigos, demostraran que no entendían nada- Lo siguiente que dice es _"¿la mejor detective del mundo?"_, eso me hizo pensar que quizás se tratara de un detective y su rival… pero ¿quiénes?- nos preguntó y ambos negamos con la cabeza- Vamos Kid, tú debes saberlo, te taladro la cabeza día por medio con uno de los personajes- le animó sonriente.

-No sé Maka… ¿Sherlock Holmes?- le preguntó el pelinegro antes de que Maka hiciera un gracioso ruido con su boca y sonriera.

-¡Elemental!- gritó sorprendiendo al muchacho.

-¿Pero quién es la mujer que es su opuesto?- le preguntó mientras trataba de hacer memoria.

-La única mujer capas de desbaratar con facilidad los planes de Holmes, aquella contra la cual el detective nunca pudo ganar, y aquella a la cual él solo podía referirse como _"la mujer"_ después de perder- murmuró sonriente- Irene Adler- Los ojos de Kid se contrajeron en sorpresa- La ladrona Irene Adler-bromeó mientras que el pelinegro se golpeaba la frente por su idiotez, como si Maka nunca hubiera hablado de ella, prácticamente les construía un santuario a ambos- Así que el código era "Sherlock Holmes Irene Adler"- murmuró satisfecha la muchacha.

-Ya veo, has sido muy inteligente Maka- le comentó Tsubaki sonriente- ¿pero cómo te diste cuenta de todo?- volvió a preguntar.

-Verás, cuando vimos las tiendas, el nombre de Poirot me hizo recordar a los detectives, y en un rápido razonamiento recordé a ambos personajes. Lo del chocolate, lo tenía dando vueltas en la cabeza- empezó a decir un poco frustrada- Calculaba que tenía que ver algo con el calor de la calefacción, por lo que decía de "_De mañana se mantiene fría y por la tarde la temperatura empieza a subir"_ y como la hora era pactada a las 7:40 p.m., supuse que algo así sería, me refiero a que en la bóveda habría algo que se derritiera- murmuró antes de que Kid la interrumpiera.

-¿Pero por qué chocolate y no hielo?- le preguntó antes de que la oji jade le pegara en la cabeza con fuerza.

-¡Serás idiota! ¡Piensa un poco! Si la carta decía: "_Pero debes hacerlo bien a tiempo, porque si las puertas se abren luego de las 7:40 p.m. todos los presentes serán condenados a un dulce castigo"_. Con lo de dulce, no podía ser agua, a menos que tuviera azúcar, es por eso que cuando vi la chocolatería, me imaginé que por ahí tendría algo que ver con el chocolate- le regañó ante la mirada paciente de Tsubaki.

-¡Maka! ¡Otra carta!- gritó su padre dándole un pequeño papel a su hija.

Maka lo miró casi por arriba. Solo había unas pocas frases escritas, y con pulso de haberse escrito a mano. La carta estaba firmada por el ladrón, y decía explícitamente que fuera sola. Un leve cosquilleo le recorrió la espalda, esto iba a ser quizás más interesante de lo que pensaba.

"_Hoy has llegado tarde, por lo que en este último encuentro vendrás sola._

_Todo se remonta al principio._

_Esa cosita loca llamada amor…_

_1412."_

* * *

-¡Volví!- gritó la pelinegra al entrar a su casa, estaba agotada, Maka la había llevado corriendo al hall del museo y de allí la había invitado a su casa a comer.

Se sonrió a sí misma, el hecho de ver a su prima otra vez le trajo agradables recuerdos. Aunque no debía confiarse demasiado, Maka era muy inteligente, y quizás pronto notaría que ella era una de las cómplices de "Kaito Kid". Pensar que llamaban así a Soul solo porque firmaba todas sus tarjetas con el 1412, el cual, no era más que una simple coincidencia del destino.

-¡Tsubaki!- exclamaron Soul y Black al verla llegar.

Ambos estaban tirados en el sillón mirando las noticias, en las que aparecía la nota de la más reciente aparición de Soul. El alvino se sonrió torcidamente al ver a la pelinegra sacándose la cámara oculta de su pendiente. Tsubaki miró el arete unos segundos, y suspiró antes de dárselo a Soul. El chico de ojos rojos, tomó el arete con rapidez, y lo conectó al televisor mediante un extraño dispositivo y una maraña de cables. Su sonrisa no hizo más que ensancharse mientras el televisor empezaba a dar imágenes de centro comercial.

-No entiendo qué tiene de gracia esto- comentó Tsubaki un poco molesta mientras se sentaba en el sillón al lado de su novio.

Black, delicadamente, colocó su brazo en la cintura de la chica y la atrajo hacia él mismo, indicándole con la mirada que debían dejar solo a Soul. La pelinegra asintió, antes de que la feliz pareja se escabullera sin que Soul se percatase de eso. Los ojos del alvino, miraban con determinación cada segundo del video, hasta que por fin, en el televisor se dibujó la imagen de los ojos jade de Maka. Soul sintió como el pulso se le aceleraba, y el corazón le latía fuertemente.

Sin poder remediarlo, adelantó un poco el video, presa de las ansias de ver ese momento en particular. Se detuvo cuando el pendiente filmó las tiendas que Maka había mencionado como su fuente de inspiración para develar el misterio. La imagen se distorsionó un momento debido al rápido movimiento de Tsubaki, pero captó perfectamente como los ojos de Maka se iluminaban al descubrir la verdad tras la nota. Soul congeló el video en ese momento, tratando de borrar la estúpida sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

-Maka Albarn… ahora más que nunca estoy determinado a robarme esa joya que hasta ahora nadie ha conseguido capturar- susurró antes de volver a colocar el botón de Play.

El momento se acercaba, y Soul no podía estar más ansioso. Al fin, luego de tanto tiempo, al fin podría estar cara a cara con ella. Los planes y las cosas que pensaba hacer no dejaban de circular por la mente del aquel ladrón mago. Y tantas ansias tenía, que apagó el televisor y se fue de la sala, con el único objetivo, de tener todo listo para mañana. La cuenta regresiva empezaba, cada vez faltaba menos para que el momento crucial llegara. Soul sabía que se estaba jugando el todo por el todo, él sabía… que después de eso, nada sería como antes.

* * *

_Yujujujuju ¿Les gustó? Espero que si..._

_¿Qué pasará ahora en el encuentro final? ¿Se revelará la razón por la cual Soul hizo todo? ¿O tal vez el alvino termine en la cárcel?_

_Jajajajaja_

_Les dejo el título del próximo capítulo:_

**"Cach Me... If you can"**

**-Capítulo 3-**

**Act III: "The presumed child and the weeping girl"(2)**

**(2) **Significa en español: "El chico presumido y la niña llorona"


	4. Chapter 4

Último capítulo del fic! Si lo sé, es corto pero tendrá su continuación. Más abajo doy los detalles!

Muchas gracias a los que comentaron: **Cheethan Black (lamento la confución -.-´), valeziiTha, Naomi Shimizu, yuki-chan, Nekita Lore-chan, Liz Wland hc, Candy-san, Cherry Baudelaire, Mary Eruka Evans, mumi evans elric y a Kiriha-chan!**

La razón por la que subí este capi antes que los otros, es que quiero terminar este y el de Maid Café antes de hacer la conti de los otros ^-^ Pero en fin... Espero que les guste!

* * *

"**Catch Me… If you can"**

**-Capítulo 3-**

"**Act III: The presumed child and the weeping girl"**

* * *

"_Hoy has llegado tarde, por lo que en este último encuentro vendrás sola._

_Todo se remonta al principio._

_Esa cosita loca llamada amor…_

_1412."_

* * *

La luna se alzaba sobre deslumbrante en el cielo, las sirenas de la policía se oían lejanas y distantes, y desde aquella ventana, el ladrón vigilaba a los policías. En sus manos, descansaban amabas joyas: "La fille de la mer" y "The blue sea". Sin embargo, en su sereno rostro, no había rastro de felicidad o angustia. Había burlado nuevamente a la policía, quienes estaban muy entretenidos buscando la explicación de cómo "Kaito Kid" se había aparecido a las 12 de la noche, en ambos museos a la vez. No habían podido atrapar a ninguno de los dos, y aunque eso había constituido una gran derrota para los policías, al ladrón de guante blanco no le importaba realmente.

Desde entonces habían pasado 2 largas horas y media, en las que el corazón del ladrón latía con angustiosa quietud. 12 minutos y ella abriría esa puerta, estaba seguro de ello. Se había asegurado de que la nota fuera lo más sencilla posible, pero lo suficientemente complicada como para que nadie además de ella la entendiera. La había pedido expresamente que fuera sola, y estaba seguro de que ella así lo haría. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tantas cosas que mostrarle, quería ver ese rostro una vez más.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban, y él, aún con su disfraz de etiqueta, miraba la lejanía a través de la ventana. No tenía ningún plan de escape, no lo iba a necesitar, porque no quería huir de ella. Unos ruidos apresurados retumbaron en la escalera, y por el periodo de tiempo entre un paso y otro, supo que era ella. Su corazón se agitó ferozmente, y empezó a acelerarse a medida que los pequeños pasos de ella se iban intensificando. Cuando se detuvieron, él se giro a mirar la puerta, ansioso de verla entrar.

Un rechinido anunció que la puerta estaba siendo abierta, y lentamente la delgada figura de la muchacha apareció. En el instante en que ambos cruzaron miradas, en el rostro del ladrón se formó por primera vez una torcida sonrisa de alegría.

-Al fin te tengo cara a cara- susurró el ladrón mirando como en el rostro de la peliceniza se formaba una sonrisa arrogante.

-Esa es mi línea- exclamó sonriente.

Allí lo tenía, después de tanto tiempo de buscarlo. Su elegante capa blanca se movía levemente por el viento, y la sonrisa burlona que le dedicaba le crispaba los nervios. En el momento en que recibió el mensaje, fue capaz de dar son su significado, pero le había costado trabajo sacarse a su padre y a Kid de encima. El ladrón, ante los ojos sagaces de la muchacha, emitió un pequeño chasquido. De la nada, una silla apareció detrás de ella, y con un leve empujoncito de parte del chico, Maka cayó sentada sobre el mueble. Unos aros de metal la agarraron de pies y manos, impidiéndole el movimiento.

-¿¡Qué demonios!- gritó presa de la sorpresa, jamás se imaginó que el ladrón la quisiera atrapar.

-Menuda detective estás hecha si no previste mis movimientos…-se burló el ladrón, al tiempo que se sentaba frente a ella en un pequeño banquito-

-Tú… maldito ladrón…- siseó furiosa, ¿desde cuándo ella era tan descuidada?

Iba a decir algo más, pero fue acallada por el dedo índice del ladrón posarse en sus labios.

-Dime… dime como resolviste mi nota- le preguntó expectante.

Maka pudo apreciarlo con todo detalle. Los ojos rojos del chico brillaban con pura admiración y felicidad, sus cabellos blancos, algo revueltos, parecían extremadamente suaves, y sus rasgos faciales, eran muy masculinos, pero con cierto toque infantil. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, este chico era extremadamente guapo, lamentablemente era el ladrón más insoportable que conocía. Maka tuvo que tragar grueso, y en cuanto él apartó su dedo índice de la boca de ella, la muchacha empezó a relatar sus deducciones.

-Aquella frase, _"esa cosita loca llamada amor" _puede traducirse al inglés como "Crazy Little thing called love"- empezó a decir, mientras veía en los ojos rojos del chico un vivo interés que ni ella comprendía, más que nadie, él debía saber el significado de esa nota- Ese es el título de una canción de un grupo llamado Queen, fue uno de sus sencillos más populares y se publicó en el año 1979- continuó diciendo mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada los gestos que hacía el muchacho frente a ella- la duración de esta canción es de 2:42 minutos- completó mientras el muchacho dejaba escapar una risita.

-Bien, ya me diste los datos que sacaste en base a esa canción, pero dime… ¿cómo dedujiste el lugar y la hora?- le volvió a preguntar Soul, aunque en un tono muy cortés y amable, que extrañó a Maka.

-La primera pista que me diste fue esa de _"Todo se remonta al principio" _y calculé que lo más probable era que te presentaras en el Shibusen, donde te vi personalmente por primera vez y que me entregaste la primera carta- el ladrón asintió como si fuera bastante obvio- Sobre la hora, calculé que no podía estar relacionada al año de publicación, ya que 19:79 no es una hora, y aunque sumara o restara los números no daba ninguna hora en concreto- exclamó Maka suspirando- por lo que me concentré en los otros números, 2:42 podía ser una hora, aunque también estaba el hecho del nombre de la banda: "Queen" – murmuró haciendo que el chico levantara una ceja confuso- En la baraja de naipes francés, la reina (the queen) equivale al número 11, pero descarté esa idea rápidamente- murmuró la chica mientras sonreía.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó el ladrón, divertido de la manera de pensar de la chica, no es que se estuviera burlando, es que le encantaba la cara que ella ponía al dar sus explicaciones.

-Instinto- comentó no convenciendo del todo a Soul, pero este lo dejó pasar- bien, ya tenía que la hora era probablemente las 2:42, aunque no sabía si de la tarde, o de la madrugada- murmuró sonriente- calculé que debían ser las de la madrugada, porque no te daría demasiado tiempo a reponerte y a preparar el plan- el alvino la miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo supiste que ideo mis planes luego de terminar el paso anterior?- le preguntó sonriente.

-Por las cartas- le contestó ella, muy segura de lo que decía- Siempre tenían algo que las hacía parecer improvisadas, y creo que mi rival tienen la habilidad mental suficiente como para idear estos códigos en segundos- Soul se sonrojó un poco ante el alago de ella, aunque en el fondo, intentaba reprimir una sonrisa- En fin, eso lo confirmé luego de que a medianoche robaras ambas joyas, bueno, tú una y tu cómplice la otra- el ladrón se cruzó de brazos divertido, estaba gratamente sorprendido de que incluso hubiera advertido aquello- Sin embargo, cuando vi un mapa del Shibusen, me dí cuenta de que las aulas estaban numeradas con dos número diferente, y había algunas que incluso llegaban a tener 4 cifras en total. Simplemente me tomó dos segundos, darme cuenta de que el aula de música tenía una numeración demasiado perfecta: 19-79- concluyó Maka, ensanchando su sonrisa- Teniendo en cuenta que el mensaje estaba basado en la música, no dudé en venirme ni bien fue la hora- el ladrón empezó a aplaudir a la detective que lo miraba sorprendida.

-Maravilloso- exclamó con júbilo- ¡Perfecto Hermosa!- antes estas palabras la peliceniza se sonrojó como un tomate.

Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, y sentía un extraño malestar en las entrañas.

-Lo que no entiendo- murmuró ella llamando la atención del ladrón, quien estaba sentado como indiecito sobre el banco- ¿por qué hiciste todo esto?- le preguntó desviando la mirada.

-¿Por qué?- se preguntó a sí mismo el ladrón, mientras ponía una cara inocente.

-…- Maka hizo silencio, incapaz de esconder su sonrojo, ansiosa de la respuesta de aquel chico de ojos rojos.

-Porque te lo prometí- dijo con una sonrisa alegre en el rostro.

-¿Me lo prometiste?- le preguntó incrédula, mirando con atención los ojos de Soul.

El ladrón puso sus manos delante de la chica y en un simple chasquido, hizo aparecer una flor roja como sus ojos.

-Claro que sí, _Little ladie-_ esas palabras causaron que a Maka se le viniera un pequeño recuerdo de su infancia, un recuerdo que por mucho tiempo, sepultó en su memoria.

_

* * *

_

El sol del verano se alzaba en lo alto del cielo, hacía calor en el parque Beika, pero eso no le importaba a una pequeña niña. Estaba enfadada, más que enfadada, tan enfadada que había salido corriendo de su casa a toda prisa. El viento suave movía sus coletas de un lado para el otro, y sus pequeños puños se aferraban con fuerza al pasto que estaba debajo de ella. Lo odiaba, si, odiaba mucho a su padre. Encima que había hecho que su mamá se enojara y se fuera, ahora quería que ella se fuera con él a una ciudad llamada Death City. La pequeña no quería ir a un lugar tan horrible, donde de seguro había muchos muertos, después de todo se llamaba "Death City" que quería decir "Ciudad de los muertos".

_Su nombre era Maka, Maka Albarn, y tenía apenas 5 años, casi 6. Tenía un leve conocimiento de inglés, debido a que su abuela había nacido en Inglaterra. Su madre era una abogada muy importante, y ella quería ser como ella, igual de inteligente y bonita. Pero no, tenía que quedarse con su padre, un policía de segunda que no hacía nada bien en su vida. Suspiró molesta, mientras se tiraba bajo la sombra de un árbol. Extrañaba mucho a su mamá, y no quería irse y dejar a todos sus amigos aquí. Una lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, y por más que trataba de secarlas no podía._

_-¿Por qué lloras mocosa?- le preguntó una voz infantil._

_La peliceniza abrió lentamente sus ojos, para observar que delante de ella había un chico de ojos rojos y cabellos blancos. Llevaba una remera naranja, que tenía una estrella en cada manga corta. La mirada del muchacho, que no debía de ser mucho más grande que ella, formaba una mueca de superioridad total._

_-Por nada que te importe- le contestó con lengua filosa, ocasionando que el chico la mirara enfadado._

_-Ya ves, ni que yo me preocupara o algo- dijo el niño girándose levemente, ocultando un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_Un chico de la misma edad que el peliblanco se acercó a ellos rápidamente, sosteniendo en sus manos un balón de fútbol. Sus cabellos eran increíblemente desordenados, y de un extraño color verde._

_-Eh, tú eres Maka… La hija del policía ¿no?- le preguntó el muchacho dedicándole una sonrisa- Mi nombre es Black Star, y él es mi amigo Soul- se presentó sorprendiendo a la niña- ¿tu papá nos podrá llevar a dar una vuelta en ese choche con luces que tiene?- le preguntó inocentemente, antes de que Maka rompiera en llanto._

_Soul miró a Black con mala cara, y le pegó un débil puñetazo en la cabeza, haciendo que la pequeña estrella, se fuera bufando por lo bajo, mientras pateaba la pelota. El alvino se dejó caer al lado de la peliceniza, cada tanto la miraba de reojo, mientras ella lloraba amargamente. No sabía qué hacer en momentos como este, no trataba con chicas, le asqueaban, dando besos a todo el mundo, dando abrazos y jugando a ser madres a tan temprana edad. Él era feliz sin tantos problemas, no entendía cómo los hombres podían casarse con sus mujeres. Bueno, exceptuando a su padre, porque para Soul, su mamá era la mujer más dulce y menos complicada del mundo, con ella sí daba gusto estar._

_Pero no, ahora estaba sentado al lado de una llorona sin saber por qué, además no entendía por qué lloraba. Black solo le había preguntado lo que todos los chicos de su escuela querían preguntarle, pero nadie lo hacía. Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que veía a la niña enfrente suyo, y tuvo la necesidad de hacer algo rápido, con el único fin de calmar esas lágrimas y ese llanto que le taladraba el cerebro. Se paró delante de la niña, quien al notar el extraño movimiento de él, abrió levemente los ojos para verlo._

_Él sonrió como veía sonreír a su padre, y chasqueando los dedos hizo aparecer una flor delante de la niña. Ese truco se lo había enseñado su padre hacía un tiempo, y hacía poco había logrado dominarlo por completo. _

_-Little Ladie- murmuró sonriente mientras le daba la flor._

_Los ojos jade de la niña se iluminaron haciendo que Soul se sorprendiera. Jamás en su vida había visto unos ojos tan bonitos como aquellos, aunque hace un momento eran bien feos. En cuanto la niña tomó la rosa, una sonrisa de felicidad se formó en la cara de Maka, haciendo que un pequeño sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas del niño. ¿Qué le pasaba?_

_-Gracias- susurró la niña dulcemente mientras le dedicaba otra sonrisa._

_-D-De nada- murmuró tartamudeando._

_Un silencio los envolvió mientras que Soul volvía a sentarse al lado de ella. Se sacó la mochila de la espalda y la dejó apoyada en medio de ambos. Un sentimiento de intranquilidad los invadía a ambos, pero eran muy pequeños como para saber qué era. El pequeño Soul sonrió arrogantemente y Maka lo miró de reojo._

_-¿Verdad que soy un excelente mago llorona?- se burló al tiempo que ella inflaba los cachetes y fruncía el ceño._

_El alvino empezó a reírse fuertemente, haciendo que Maka le diera un golpe en la cabeza._

_-¿Qué fue eso?- le preguntó él molesto._

_-Por presumido- le contestó ella mientras le sacaba la lengua- además, serán un buen mago, pero apestas jugando al fútbol- la cara de alvino se contrajo en una mueca de asombro total._

_-¿Cómo lo supiste?- le preguntó anonadado, mientras un sonrojo de vergüenza se formaba en su rostro._

_-Simple, tienes tierra en toda la parte de delante de tu remera, y tus rodillas están arañadas- comentó la niña sin mirarlo- además, cuando me diste la rosa tenías las palmas de tu mano lastimadas- murmuró sonriente- lo que significa que te has caído muchas veces._

_-Puedo haberme caído y lastimado, pero no necesariamente tuvo que ser por jugar al fútbol- murmuró arrogante, a lo que ella le dio un pequeño pellizco en el cachete._

_-Claro, pero como tu amigo se apareció con una pelota de fútbol y no te saludó, supuse que hasta hace un rato estuvieron jugando juntos- la sonrisa que la pequeña le dedicó, hizo que Soul se tragara sus palabras y la mirara absorto._

_-Eres como Sherlock Holmes- murmuró sorprendido._

_-¿Quién?- intervino la pequeña, mirándolo confusa, ese niño era muy raro, aunque también bastante dulce._

_-El detective más cool de la historia, o al menos eso es lo que dice mi papá- comentó rebuscando en su mochila algo- mira, este es uno de los libros en los que aparece, si quieres te lo presto- murmuró dedicándole a la niña una sonrisa torcida._

_-Oh… claro- susurró sonriente, mientras su corazoncito latía fuertemente._

_-Ah, los detectives son geniales…- comentó el muchacho sin darse cuenta, haciendo que Maka se sonriera._

_-Yo cuando sea grande voy a ser detective- le comentó Maka, aunque no sabía de dónde había salido esa determinación._

_-¿De verdad? Qué bueno… yo voy a ser un mago profesional como mi padre- le comentó el niño mientras se acostaba en el suelo._

_-Es una lástima- murmuró la pequeña haciendo que el niño la mirara, otra vez estaba llorando._

_-¿Oye que te pasa?- le preguntó algo preocupado, no era normal que una niña llorara tanto ¿verdad?_

_-Es que… me gustaría que nos hiciéramos amigos- dijo Maka confundiendo a Soul- pero… pero me voy a mudar a Death City mañana, y no te volveré a ver- dijo antes de empezar a llorar amargamente de nuevo._

_Soul sintió que su corazón se rompía, ¿de verdad no la volvería a ver? No imposible, no… _

_-Eso no es verdad…- le dijo haciendo que ella dejara de llorar unos instantes- Te prometo que dentro de un tiempo te iré a buscar, cuando sea un mago muy, muy famoso te buscaré- le dijo sonriente._

_-Nunca serás un mago famoso con ese truco tan fácil que hiciste- le dijo ella con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que le muchacho se enfadara un poco._

_-Ya verás, me volveré un mago tan bueno que nunca descubrirás mis trucos, te lo demostraré, ya verás- la energía con la que Soul dijo eso, hizo que Maka sonriera muy feliz._

_-Entonces yo me volveré una detective de primera, para poder adivinar tus trucos y demostrarte que yo soy mejor- lo desafió Maka._

_Los ojos de ambos niños estaban ardiendo con pura pasión._

_-¡es una promesa!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo antes de empezar a reír a carcajadas._

_-¡Maka!- gritó cierto pelirrojo desde la distancia._

_-Me están llamando, debo irme- le dijo Maka sonriendo- Nos vemos pronto Soul-kun- murmuró la niña antes de irse corriendo hacia su padre._

_-Adiós Maka-chan- se despidió el alvino antes de girarse sonriendo._

_Miró la flor que le había dado a la niña, aún se encontraba en el suelo donde ella la había dejado, aunque el libro de su padre no estaba. Suspiró, seguramente se ligaría un buen reto, pero merecía la pena. Maka por su lado, tomó feliz la mano de su padre, y apretando fuertemente el libro que el chico le había dado salió caminando hacia su casa, seguida de cerca por su padre, quien no entendía su comportamiento. _

* * *

La peliceniza abrió los ojos fuertemente, no podía creerlo, el chico que tenía delante de sus ojos, él era su primer amor. Había confundido las estrellas de su remera, con el tatuaje que tenía Black en el hombro. Sintió que su corazón latía muy fuertemente al ver la sonrisa de victoria del chico.

-¿Lo recordaste Maka?- le preguntó burlón mientras hacía el mismo truco de la flor y la depositaba en el regazo de la chica, quien seguía inmovilizada.

-No lo entiendo- murmuró ella- ¿por qué te convertiste en ladrón? ¿y por qué el apodo de 1412?- esas preguntas le causaron gracia al ladrón, quien de muy buen humor las contestó.

-Verás… cuando me volví un mago muy importante, no sabía cómo encontrarte, por lo que se me ocurrió, luego de ver al personaje de una serie, que se llamaba Magic Kaito, me puse en campaña para convertirme en ladrón. Sabía que en algún momento, me encontraría contigo, después de todo eras muy inteligente, y te estabas haciendo una reputación entre la policía de Death City.- empezó a explicarle- Aunque se me hacía muy difícil conseguir que te presentaras en alguno de mis intentos de robo, y cuando lo conseguí… pues… se me ocurrió este pequeño juego- exclamó haciendo que Maka lo mirara enfadada.

-¿Qué hay sobre lo de 1412?- le preguntó ella amenazante.

-Simple coincidencia, al ladrón de la serie, al principio lo apodaban 1412… y el 14 del 12 (diciembre) fue el día en que nos conocimos- otro leve rubor apareció en la cara de la chica.

-Eso no te asegura nada, voy a atraparte en cuanto me libre de esta- murmuró enfadada, haciendo que Soul se riera.

-Claro, claro- se burló- pero… ¿cómo?- dijo tomándole el pelo.

-no lo sé…- comentó enfadada, aunque sus ojos se tiñeron de un tinte oscuro, como si una duda los opacara completamente- ¿sabes? Desde el principio hubo algo que me molestó muchísimo-comentó haciendo que el ladrón la mirase interesado- ¿por qué dijiste en la primera nota eso de: "_Si consigue dar conmigo, antes de que se completen las tres escondidas del sol, me rendiré y no tomaré la joya de los mares. Pero si no consigue dar conmigo, obtendré dos en vez de uno. Piénsalo"_?- le preguntó y el ladrón se sonrió.

-¿Tiene algo de raro?- le preguntó suspirando.

-Claro, mencionas como que vas a robar una sí o sí, pero que quizás te lleves dos… ¿por qué lo dirías si piensas llevarte ambas joyas?- le preguntó Maka confusa.

-Sólo me llevaré una, ya que la otra no la conseguí, al menos no por ahora- Maka siguió mirándolo fijamente- La que me llevaré es "La petite fille a la mer"- comentó mientras depositaba en el regazo de Maka la otra joya, junto a la rosa.

Soul se paró y se dio la vuelta, con toda la intención de saltar por la ventana y desaparecer.

-Alto- lo detuvo Maka con su voz- ¿Por qué hiciste lo de la rosa, lo de los chocolates y ahora me devuelves la joya?- Soul sonrió divertido mientras se acercaba lentamente a Maka.

-No iba a hacerlo, pero me tentaste- exclamó mirándola fijamente a la cara- En la película del Titanic, comparan cierta joya con el profundo océano, y esa joya es la que quise obtener con estos actos míos- murmuró divertido- Una flor, unos chocolates y una joya… un hombre suele regalarle esas cosas a la chica que ama ¿verdad?- le preguntó con un pequeño rubor en la mejilla.

-Es verdad, pero qué tiene que ver- le preguntó Maka sin comprender nada.

-"La joya de los mares" es como yo llamo al corazón de una mujer- comentó haciendo que Maka lo mirara interesada- Esa flor de diamantes, esos chocolates y la joya- enumeró las tres cosas que hizo con una sonrisa- son las cosas que hice para esa chica que me gusta- murmuró y Maka frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién es?- le preguntó enfadada, no le gustaba para nada el sentido que llevaba la conversación.

-¿Sabes Maka? – le preguntó Soul mirándola nuevamente a los ojos- Un ladrón roba y nunca se arrepiente de ello- comentó antes de que en un movimiento veloz tomara posesión de los labios de Maka, quien solo pudo abrir los ojos producto de la sorpresa- te acabo de robar un beso- dijo una vez se separaron, Maka se había quedado estática todo el tiempo, incapaz de digerir lo que estaba pasando- y pronto… me robaré la joya de tu corazón- al decir esto, las esposas soltaron a Maka, y Soul dio un salto para atrás.

El ladrón puso una mueca burlona, y saltó desde la ventana hacia afuera. Donde abrió su planeador y desapareció por los aires. Maka, en cuanto reaccionó corrió hasta el marco de la ventana. Su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho, su primer amor le había robado un beso. ¿Quién iba a pensar que aún seguía enamorada del mismo chico todos estos años? Es verdad, no podía negarlo, lo amaba muchísimo, y quizás esa razón era por la cual ella estaba obsesionada en capturarle.

Una pequeña nota pegada en el marco de la ventana le llamó la atención, un papel pequeño que contenía una frase. Maka sonrió y levantando se cara al cielo, gritó con toda su fuerza.

-CLARO QUE LO HARÉ ¡IMBÉCIL!- dicho esto, volvió a mirar el papel, donde a trazo firme y con un sentimiento de determinación palpable, se escribían cinco palabras:

"**Catch me… if you can"**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Y bien... ¿les gustó?_

_Este fic tendrá su continuación, ¿cuál será el titulo del fic?_

_**Título corto: "The Dance of Mystery" (El baile del misterio)**_

_**Título completo: "The Dance of Mystery... Catch the thief imposter" (El baile del misterio... ¡Atrápen al ladrón impostor!)**_

_¿De qué va? Pues digamos que alguien se hace pasar por "Kaito Kid" y desafía a Maka y dos personajes más (son personajes que ya han aparecido en este fic) a que lo detengan de robar un cuadro muy valioso. Obviamente, Soul no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados... jajaja... Y bien ¿qué les parece?_

_¿Hago la conti del fic, o se acaba aquí?_

_Ustedes me dicen!_

_En fin, me voy! Suerte!_


End file.
